channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space
ChannelFiveRockz's VeggieTales Spoof of "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" Cast *Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy - Krypto the Superdog *Bob the Tomato - Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) *Alfred - Yakkity Yak *Junior Asparagus - Walter Beckett (Spies in Disguise) *Laura Carrot - Eyes (Spies in Disguise) *Lenny Carrot - Adam Lyon (My Gym Parnter's a Monkey) *Percy Pea - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Lil' Pea - Tim (BrainPOP) *Dad Asparagus - Kristoff (Frozen) *Mom Asparagus - Anna (Frozen) *Scooter - Pops (Regular Show) *The Fib - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *The Fib (Medium Size) - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *The Fib (Monster Form) - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Jimmy Gourd - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Jerry Gourd - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bumblyburg Citizens - Various Characters *The Fib (Red) - Ushari (The Lion Guard) Scenes *Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space - Part 1 Krypto and Streaky's Introduction *Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space - Part 2 Bumblyburg/The Incoming of Sir Hiss *Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space - Part 3 Walter Accidentally Breaks Kristoff's Plate *Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space - Part 4 Walter Meets Sir Hiss/It's Eye's Fault *Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space - Part 5 It's Adam's Fault/Sir Hiss Grows *Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space - Part 6 Krypto Gives Up Looking for Kaa *Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space - Part 7 Rattlesnake Jake's Monster Form *Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space - Part 8 Game Night at Krypto the Superdog *Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space - Part 9 Krypto vs. Rattlesnake Jake (Part 1) *Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space - Part 10 Krypto vs. Rattlesnake Jake (Part 2) *Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space - Part 11 Walter Finally Tells the Truth *Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space - Part 12 What We Learned Today *Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space - Part 13 Krypto the Superdog Music Video *Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space - Part 14 End Credits Movie Used *Larry Boy and the Fib from Outer Space Clip Used *Krypto the Superdog *Yakkity Yak *Spies in Disguise *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *BrainPOP *Frozen *Frozen 2 *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Regular Show *Robin Hood *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Rango *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Looney Tunes *The Looney Tunes Show *Spaace Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Lion Guard Gallery Krypto 0016.png|Krypto the Superdog as Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy Streaky the Supercat.png|Streaky the Supercat as Bob the Tomato Yakkity Yak.jpg|Yakkity Yak as Alfred Walter-spies-in-disguise-6.49.jpg|Walter Beckett as Junior Asparagus Spies in Disguise ; Blue Sky Studios - Eyes1.jpg|Eyes as Laura Carrot Adam Lyon sad.jpg|Adam Lyon as Lenny Carrot Flapjack-the-marvelous-misadventures-of-flapjack-81.8.jpg|Flapjack as Percy Pea Tim.jpg|Tim as Lil' Pea Kristoff from Tangled The Series - a67be167709bf5ee26e4d95edeb53646.jpg|Kristoff as Dad Asparagus Anna Ralph-breaks-internet.jpg|Anna as Mom Asparagus Pops-regular-show-91.3.jpg|Pops as Scooter Sir Hiss.jpg|Sir Hiss as The Fib Kaa (The Jungle Book 2).jpg|Kaa as The Fib (Medium Size) Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake as The Fib (Monster Form) Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5446.jpg|Roger Rabbit as Jimmy Gourd Bugs-bunny-bugs-bunny-21.5.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Jerry Gourd Ushariprofile.png|Ushari as The Fib (Red) Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:VeggieTales Movie Spoofs